PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Joint Graduate Program in Toxicology (JGPT) is an interdepartmental training program in mechanistic toxicology at Rutgers University. Founded in 1981, the JGPT has trained more than 170 doctoral students, postdoctoral fellows, and clinician scientists. Graduates of the JGPT have established distinguished careers in academia, industry, and government. The NIEHS T32 training grant is the driving force of the JGPT. This competitive renewal application requests funding for years 31-35 to support 6 predoctoral students and 3 postdoctoral fellows each year. The central mission of the JGPT is to provide talented and motivated predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with rigorous didactic and laboratory training in contemporary mechanistic toxicology and in-depth expertise in their individual field of research. The program is highly interdisciplinary, with students performing research rotations under scientists from varied scientific backgrounds. Specialized research tracks in biochemical toxicology, molecular toxicology and target organ toxicology reflect thematic areas in which JGPT faculty members are recognized as leaders. Training is supported by an exceptional research environment centered at the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute (EOHSI) that includes state-of-the-art instrumentation and collaboration that synergizes with our NIEHS P30 Center of Excellence in Environmental Health Sciences. Rutgers University has designated ?Environmental Health Sciences? a Signature Program. This affords our program strong institutional support with significant investment in research, training, and new faculty recruitment. JGPT trainees benefit from an outstanding seminar series and instruction by scientists from the local pharmaceutical industry. Intensive efforts are expended to attract students and fellows of exceptional quality with prior research experience from diverse scientific disciplines. The JGPT vigorously recruits and retains students from underrepresented groups using multiple outreach initiatives. Trainee accomplishments include high research productivity, strong publication and fellowship records, job placement, and honors and awards from professional organizations. The JGPT adapts to advances in the field of toxicology using comprehensive outcomes assessment and plans are for the program to undergo an external review by an education consultant during the next funding cycle. RELEVANCE: The unifying goal of the JGPT and this training grant is to prepare trainees to excel in the competitive and rapidly evolving arena of environmental health sciences. Toxicology is a core discipline in understanding the impact of chemicals on human health. For the last 30 years, this training grant has enabled Rutgers to educate scholars who have become leaders in academic, industrial, and governmental toxicology.